Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus connected to a message communication system in which a plurality of user terminals are interconnected, and messages are exchanged among the plurality of user terminals. The communication apparatus is utilized in the form of such a user terminal.
Recently, there has been developed a message communication system referred to as a so-called chat system in which messages are exchanged between user terminals through a so-called personal computer communication and the like.
FIG. 16 is a conceptual diagram of a message communication system comprising so-called servers and clients.
A plurality of user terminals, or a plurality of client computers 100.sub.-- 1, 100.sub.-- 2, . . . , 100.sub.-- n are connected through a communication network 200 to a host computer 300 which serves as a server, so as to exchange messages among the client computers 100.sub.-- 1, 100.sub.-- 2, . . . , 100.sub.-- n via the host computer 300.
In such a message communication system, there is known a system comprising a common virtual world when the system is viewed as a whole, and the client computers 100.sub.-- 1, 100.sub.-- 2, . . . , 100.sub.-- n having their own symbols referred to as so-called avatars, in which the client computer, who intends to have a message exchange or communication, displays on its display screen the virtual world and avatars or symbols of the clients entered the virtual world just as if a plurality of clients, who are of interest in communication, enter the virtual world and have conversations.
FIG. 17 is an illustration showing exemplarily a display image of a client computer in which the virtual world and symbols as mentioned above are displayed.
In a virtual world display area 111 of a display screen 110 illustrated in FIG. 17, four persons (symbols of four clients) are displayed, and the total five persons including one's own self enter the same scene (virtual space) in the virtual world. A message exchange is performed among these five persons (five client computers). In a message display area 112 of the display screen 110, there are displayed messages exchanged among those five persons entered (five client computers). A click of scroll buttons 113a and 113b with the use of a mouse (not illustrated) makes it possible to scroll the display content in the message display area 112.
Hitherto, according to the above-mentioned message communication system having the virtual world and the symbols each in the form of an avatar of an user on a common basis, the symbols are distinguished from one another by means of changing a picture of plotting for each user to identify the user or naming the symbols to specify the users. However, the symbols have parts of the same quality in the virtual world. Thus, it is difficult to show individuality of the symbol. This raises such a problem that the virtual world itself is also merely produced in the poor individuality.